The New Princess
by kora22
Summary: A lioness and her daughter come to live in the Pridelands. The cub, Vitani, falls in love with Simba when they first meet. She's confident that she can get him away from Nala... The thing is, she's right... Can Nala discover what's happened to Simba, or is this the end of their relationship for good? Please R&R! Thanks! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King. It belongs to Disney.**

**A/N: Here's the next story. One of my favorite Lion King characters will be in this story, now that I've figured out a way to put them in. I hope you like it! Please Review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The New Cub**

"Yes!" Simba exclaimed as he ran out of the den. "I'm free! After so many years, I'm finally free of that stone prison!"

Nala walked up beside him. "Simba, you were only grounded for three days. It wasn't that bad."

"So?" Simba said. "It felt like it was a lot longer than that. You don't know what it was like! You weren't the one who was grounded."

"No, but I chose to stay the entire time, so I do know what it was like." Nala replied.

"At least you had the freedom to leave whenever you wanted." Simba told her.

"Whatever." Nala said. "Let's go down to the water hole, I think the others are already there."

Simba and Nala made their way down Pride Rock and towards the water hole.

* * *

"Kora..." Tora sighed. "I told you to leave it alone."

"It took the mouse I caught!" Kora answered. "I was trying to get it back!"

"Well, now look what happened!" she exclaimed. "The snake is trying to eat your paw!"

"Just get it off..." he told her. Tora grabbed the snake with her mouth and tried to pull it off Kora's paw. "OW! Stop! That hurts!"

Simba and Nala walked over. "What's going on?" Simba asked. He saw Kora's paw. "How the heck did that happen?"

"Just help." Kora said. "It won't come off."

Simba saw a mouse scurry by and he slammed his paw on it's tail. He picked up the mouse and held it in front of the snake. The snake let go of Kora's paw and snatched the mouse from Simba before slithering away.

"It still has my mouse..." Kora complained. "I worked hard to catch it..."

"Let it go." Tora told her brother. She turned her attention to Simba and Nala. "So what do you guys want to do today?"

"Anything." Simba answered. "As long as it's exciting. We were in that den for way too long."

"How about the jungle?" Kora suggested. "We haven't been there in awhile."

"Okay, let's-" Simba was interrupted by his father's voice.

"Simba!" Mufasa called from Pride Rock. "Come here!"

"Aw, man..." Simba complained. "I'll be right back..." He ran back to Pride Rock to see what his father wanted.

* * *

When Simba entered the den he saw his father with a lioness and a cub he had never seen before. "Simba," Mufasa said, "this is Maua and her daughter, Vitani." Vitani had light tan fur, electric blue eyes with a dark circle around each eye. She also had a tuft of fur on her head.

"Hi..." Vitani said quietly. Her tone seemed kind of cold, but Simba didn't think much of it.

"Hi." Simba said back.

Mufasa looked at his son. "Simba, these two have joined our pride, and I would like you to show Vitani around, take her to meet your friends."

"Okay, Dad." Simba replied. "Come on, Vitani. I'll take you to the water hole."

"Whatever." Vitani answered as she followed Simba out of the den. Vitani didn't really care about seeing the Pridelands, but she did care about Simba. She already was in love with him. _He's so cute. _She thought to herself. _He's also really nice... Unlike me. Before long, I'll be the Princess of the Pridelands, luckily, all the boys fall in love with me... when I want them too._

"So, Vitani," Simba said, pulling her out of her thoughts, "why'd you come to the Pridelands?"

"Oh, ya know... issues back home. Long story." she answered. "Not that interesting."

"Oh." Simba answered. "Well, we're here. My friends are over there." The two walked over to Nala, Tora, Kora, and Mheetu, who had just gotten there.

* * *

"Who's this?" Tora asked as Simba and Vitani walked over. "A new cub?"

"This is Vitani, she and her mother just came to the Pridelands." Simba told his friends. "Vitani, this is Tora, Kora, Mheetu, and my girlfriend, Nala."

_Girlfriend? _Vitani thought. She was mad now, but she kept cool and acted nice. "Nice to meet you." Vitani said. She glared at Nala. "Especially you, Nala..."

Nala noticed the way Vitani was staring at her, almost as if she was angry. "Um... why are you staring at me?" Nala asked.

"Oh, sorry..." Vitani said, shaking her head. _Simba will be mine... _She thought to herself. _Nala won't be a problem. Once Simba falls in love with me, he'll want nothing more to do with her and he'll be with me forever, but I must be careful that nobody finds out what I'm up to..._

"Vitani?" Simba asked. "Are you okay? You seem to keep drifting off to your own world or something."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Vitani answered. "I'm perfectly fine..."

"She's kinda weird..." Kora whispered to his friends. They all nodded in agreement, except Simba, who didn't hear him.

"Come on, Vitani." Simba said. "I'll show you the rest of the kingdom." The two cubs walked away from the water hole.

Nala didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling about this new cub. "I don't like her." Nala said.

"Why?" Mheetu asked. "Because she's weird?"

"No, that's not it... I just don't trust her."

"You're just being too suspicious." Tora told her.

"Maybe..." Nala replied. "Maybe..."

* * *

**A/N: This was a tough chapter for me to write, but the first chapter is always hard for me. It appears that Vitani has fallen in love with Simba, and just what did she mean by Simba will fall in love with her when she wants him too? Well, I'm not going to tell you now, you'll have to wait. :P Until tomarrow... Please Review! Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Nala doesn't like Vitani, and you'll see why. Nala will be in for a surprise in this chapter... and it's not a good one. This is where you get to see how Vitani is really like, and it's not good... Read on! Please Review! :)**

**TLKLover1212: Hypnotism is a good guess, but is that what it is? Only way to find out is to read the chapter.**

**DrBumbyIsEvil: Tora is probably used to her brother doing those kinds of things. He isn't always the brightest character in my stories...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Heartbreak**

Simba and Vitani were walking around the Pridelands and talking while Simba was showing her around. Then Vitani brought up Nala. Now was her chance, they were alone.

"So, Simba." Vitani said. "That Nala girl, she's pretty nice isn't she? You must really love her."

"She's amazing." Simba answered. "She's the best girlfriend anyone could have."

"Well... I got some bad news for you." Vitani said. "I can see right through her, she isn't how you think she is."

"What are you talking about?" Simba asked. "I've known her a long time, she's-" Simba stopped when he looked into Vitani's eyes. The blue parts of her eyes were slightly glowing. Simba seemed to go into a trance, but it didn't seem like he was being hynotised, all he noticed was Vitani's beautiful blue eyes.

"No, Simba." Vitani told him. "Nala has never loved you. She was just waiting to break your heart."

"No... she..." Simba said, starting to get upset. "She wouldn't... No..."

"It's true Simba, she doesn't love you, but I do." Vitani said before kissing Simba on the muzzle. "Now, why don't you go break up with her before she breaks up with you."

"She... was lying to me?" Simba asked.

"Yes, now go." Vitani told him. "Before she has the chance to break your heart."

Simba went back to the water hole to see Nala. He was angry.

"Heheheh... He's mine..." Vitani said to herself as she watched Simba walked away.

* * *

Nala and the others were sitting by the water hole when they saw Simba coming back. He looked angry.

"What's up with him?" Kora asked. "He doesn't look happy."

Simba approached them. "Nala, I need to talk to you." he said. He looked at the others. "Alone."

The other cubs stood up and walked away, leaving Simba and Nala to talk.

"Simba, is something wrong?" Nala asked. "You look angry."

"I am angry, Nala." Simba told her. "How could you lie to me?"

"What are you talking about?" Nala asked. "I haven't lied to you about anything."

"Yes, you have!" Simba snapped. "You never loved me, you were just waiting for the right time to break my heart!" Simba's anger level was rising.

"Simba, you're being ridiculous!" Nala exclaimed. "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, but guess what!" he yelled. "We're done! Bye!" he turned around and stormed off.

Nala really didn't believe what had just happened. Simba broke up with her? Why? All she knew was that it felt like someone ripped out her heart and tore it to pieces. She started crying. Tora and the others came back over.

"What happened?" Tora asked. "Why was he yelling?"

"S-Simba b-broke up with me." Nala answered while sobbing.

"Why would he do that?" Kora asked her.

"I d-don't know." Nala replied. "H-he was f-fine until..." She stopped sobbing. "Vitani came... She did something to him, she must have."

"Why would she?" Tora asked. "We just met her and besides, how could she tell Simba to break up with you?"

"I don't know," Nala said, "but I'm going to find out. Let's go find Vitani." They all left to go find Vitani and some answers about what happened to Simba.

* * *

After searching for awhile, they found Simba and Vitani lying in the shade of a tree. "Let's see what's going on." Nala said as she and the others hid behind some bushes.

"Simba, I'm so glad that you dumped that worthless cub for me." Vitani said. "I love you."

"Why wouldn't I have?" Simba asked. "You're the one who really loves me." He kissed her. "You will always be my Princess."

Now, Nala was angry... No, she was furious. Vitani _had_ done something to Simba. "Wait here." Nala told her friends as she walked out of the bushes and toward Vitani and Simba. "What did you do to him?" Nala asked angrily as she walked over to them. Vitani and Simba stood up.

"I didn't do anything, Nala." Vitani answered. "Simba just realized who it is that really loves him."

"I do love him." Nala told her. "I'll ask one more time, what did you do to him?"

"She didn't do anything, Nala." Simba said. "I love her. She doesn't lie to me."

Nala was getting angrier. She growled and got ready to pounce at Vitani, but Simba stepped in front of her. "Nala, if you do anything, I will protect her." he told her. Nala stopped growling.

"Whatever." Nala said as she walked away with tears in her eyes. She walked by where the others were hiding.

"You're not giving up, are you?" Tora asked.

"Of course not." Nala answered. "I just need to find out more about her."

"How will you do that?" Mheetu asked.

"I know someone who can help, but I'm not sure she will." Nala said.

"Who?" Kora asked.

Nala sighed. "Uzuri..."

Vitani was smiling evilly. "I win..."

* * *

**A/N: And there's chapter two. Hope you liked it. Kind of interesting to see a SimbaxVitani pairing, it's different. Poor Nala, going through all that, but she does have a plan. How is Uzuri involved? Will she help them or will her cold personality prevent her from doing so? Find out tomarrow! Until then, remember to review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back! Here's the next chapter. What exactly is Nala's plan and how is Uzuri involved? Don't just sit there wondering! Read! Hope you like it! Please Review! :)**

**snheetah: Of course they can get them back together... Unless there's no way to snap Simba out of it...**

**TLKLover1212: Of course Nala would do anything to get Simba back, but she is really going to need help to do it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Vitani's New "Friend"**

Nala, Tora, Kora, and Mheetu all went back to the water hole to find Uzuri.

"There she is." Tora said, pointing to her.

"Let's go." Nala said. They all walked up to Uzuri, who was with Kotta as usual. "Uzuri, we need to talk to you."

"What do you want?" Uzuri asked, annoyed at the presence of Nala and Tora. "It better be worth the time I'm wasting talking to you."

"Look, we need your help." Nala told her.

Uzuri laughed. "Hahaha! Why would I help you with anything? What have you ever done for me?"

"Well, they did save your life when you were sick." Kotta informed her. Uzuri shot him an angry look. "Just sayin'..."

"Fine." Uzuri said "I'll help, but this is a one time thing, it'll never happen again."

"Don't worry." Nala said, rolling her eyes.

"Now, what exactly do you need help with?" Uzuri asked. "It better not be something difficult."

"There's this new cub named Vitani that just came to the Pridelands," Nala explained, "and she somehow turned Simba against me."

"So?" Uzuri said. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Your personality is a lot like hers," Nala continued, "so, I thought maybe you would be able to befriend her and find out what she's done."

"She won't be a real friend, right?" Uzuri asked.

"If you don't want her to be..." Nala said.

"Good." Uzuri replied. "Now, where is she?"

"She and Simba were back that way." Nala told her. "Make sure to gain her trust."

"Don't worry." Uzuri told Nala as she walked away. "I got this."

"I hope so..." Nala sighed.

"Should I go too?" Kotta asked.

"No, you just stay here." Nala answered. "It'll be better if she's alone."

"Oh... Okay..." he answered.

* * *

Uzuri was walking in the direction Nala said to go. After awhile, she saw Simba and Vitani, they were making out.

"Oh, Great Kings of the Past... I'm gonna puke." Uzuri said. Any form of affection made her cringe. She walked over to the cubs. "Um... Hi." she said, not really knowing what else to say.

Vitani stopped kissing Simba and looked at her. "What?" she asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Uzuri told her.

"About?" Vitani asked her, not knowing why this cub was talking to her. She thought she was just trying to be annoying.

"I saw you earlier and how you made Simba turn against Nala." Uzuri told her. "I was just wondering, how did you manage to do that? I've been trying to get back at Nala forever, and never could. How did you do it?"

Vitani was starting to like this cub. They both had the same dislike for Nala. "Hmm..." Vitani said. "How about we team up and really get her?"

"Okay," Uzuri replied. "but tell me how you made Simba angry with her."

"Hm... Can you keep a secret?" Vitani asked her.

"No problem." Uzuri replied.

"Good." Vitani said. Vitani told her how she had the power to make others fall in love with her.

"Cool." Uzuri said. "What about that idea of teaming up?" Uzuri knew she had to get the plan, so she could tell the others.

"Simple." Vitani said. "We get her alone, and then we kill her."

Uzuri was stunned. Sure, she didn't like Nala, but _kill _her? Maybe wound, but not kill.

"Uh... yeah..." Uzuri said. "Sounds good... I'll see you later. I have a friend who will help with that."

"Excellent." Vitani said. "The more, the better."

Simba heard the whole conversation, but he didn't really care about Nala anymore.

* * *

Uzuri sprinted back to the water hole. When she got back she found Nala and the others in the place she left them.

"Did you find out anything?" Nala asked.

"Oh, yeah." Uzuri answered. "I found out a lot."

"Well..." Nala said, telling her to continue.

"Apparently, she can make others fall in love with her just by making them look into her eyes." Uzuri said. "She said that only she can make him fall out if love with her."

"Oh, this is wonderful..." Nala said.

"Um... There's one more thing." Uzuri told her.

"What?"

"She expects me to help her kill you..." Uzuri said.

"Great..." Nala said. She was trying to think of a way to snap Simba out of it. She wasn't worried about Vitani's plan right now, she needed to think of a way to get Simba back with her. Then, she thought of an idea. "Tora, Kora. I need you two to go somewhere for me."

"Where?" Tora asked.

"Go see Kulaani." Nala told her. "He might know a way to stop Vitani. Just tell him what's going on."

"What makes you think he'll know anything?" Kora asked.

Nala just looked at him. "He knew how to stop an ancient curse, didn't he?"

"True. How come you just don't go?" Kora asked.

"Because if Vitani sees that I'm suddenly gone, she might suspect something." Nala replied.

"Alright, Kora." Tora said. "Let's get going to the jungle." The two cubs turned and left for the jungle.

Uzuri turned to Kotta. "You have to come with me to see Vitani."

"Why?" Kotta asked.

"I told her I knew someone who would help with her plan." Uzuri told him before walking away.

"Why do I always get caught up in these messes..." Kotta complained as he followed Uzuri away from the water hole.

"So, what do we do?" Mheetu asked his sister.

"Nothing." Nala answered. "We just need to wait it out."

* * *

**A/N: Another tough chapter for me to do, but oh, well... Vitani really should learn not to trust anyone too quickly, especially if you have just met them. Will Kulaani have an answer? Knowing him, probably, but then again, he can't know everything, right? Next Update tomarrow! Remember to Review! Thank You**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Time to see what Vitani does. Why would Simba let this happen? I know he doesn't like Nala, but just let her get killed... That's bad. Enjo the chapter! Please Review! :)**

**KaylaDestroyer: Knowing Kulaani, he'll come up with something to help them... but then again...**

**TLKLover1212: Yes, Kulaani is in my stories a lot, but he does know how to handle these situations.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Vitani's True Love**

Tora and her brother had arrived at the jungle. They walked in to look for Kulaani's pride. "It's this way, right?" Tora asked as Kora followed her.

"I think so." he answered. "I don't think it's much farther." The two continued walking ubntil they came into a clearing, it was the pride. Kulaani saw them as they arrived.

"What's wrong now?" Kulaani asked as he walked towards them. "The only time you come here is when you need help with some problem."

"You know us so well..." Kora said.

"Kulaani, do you know how to make someone fall out of love?" Tora asked.

"Why would you want to do that?" Kulaani asked her.

"This weird cub moved into the Pridelands," Tora explained, "and she has some power that makes others fall in love with her and she used it on Simba."

Kulaani couldn't believe it... Was it her? "What's the cub's name?" he asked.

"Vitani." Tora replied.

"V-Vitani?" Kulaani stuttered. It was her. "I know her..."

"You do?" Kora asked. "How?"

"She was my girlfriend." Kulaani answered. "I haven't seen her in a long time, not since she left the pride..."

"What happened?" Tora asked

"My father didn't think that she was good for me to be around." Kulaani told them. "She was nice, but he never liked her, so I was forced to break up with her. Then, she became more bitter and mean towards everyone, and one day she and her mother both left."

"So she never used that power on you?" Tora asked.

"Nope." Kulaani replied. "I actually loved her. She told me about her power, but she never needed to use it."

"But you don't know how to stop the effect of it?" Kora asked.

"No..." Kulaani replied. "but I'll come with you and talk to her. I'll be right back." He went back to his den. A few minutes later he came back. "Okay, let's go. I just needed to tell my dad that I had to help you with something."

"Alright." Tora said. The three cubs went back to the Pridelands to stop Vitani.

* * *

Vitani was leading Uzuri and Kotta to attack Nala, she told Simba to wait for her to get back. "Are you sure we should do this?" Uzuri asked.

"Yes, I need to make sure she's out of the picture for good." Vitani said. "Besides, you said that you don't like her either."

"Well, I don't," Uzuri answered, "but isn't this a little extreme?"

"It'll be fine." Vitani told her. "Once she's gone we'll both be happier."

They continued walking until they saw Nala. "There she is." Vitani said. "Mheetu is with her, but he looks injured. We can handle him too. Let's get them."

Uzuri was getting nervous, if Tora and Kora didn't get back soon, she would need to stop Vitani herself.

* * *

Tora, Kora, and Kulaani crossed the border to the Pridelands. "We have to hurry!" Tora exclaimed. "Vitani could have already attacked Nala!"

"I don't think Uzuri would let that happen." Kora said. "She's not that evil."

"We still need to stop her." Tora said. "The water hole isn't much farther."

They kept running until they got to the water hole. They saw Vitani approaching Nala. "Vitani's about to attack!" Kora exclaimed.

Vitani growled as she approached Nala and Mheetu, who were ready to fight. Uzuri was about to attack Vitani, but she saw Tora and her brother coming with another cub. "Good. They're back." she sighed.

"Vitani, stop!" Kulaani yelled as he ran toward her.

"It can't be..." Vitani said to herself. She turned around and saw him. "Kulaani?"

"Vitani, what are you thinking?" he asked her. "You were never like this."

"That was before you shattered my heart!" she shouted.

"It wasn't my fault... I was forced to." he told her.

"Why should I belive that?" she asked him. "You just didn't want me around anymore."

"No, Vitani." Kulaani said. "I do want you around. I still love you."

"Really?" Vitani asked.

"Yes." he answered. "You need to make Simba go back to normal."

"Okay..." Viani said. "I'll be back." she walked away to go get Simba. A few minutes later, she came back with him, but he was unconscious. She had to carry him.

"What's wrong with him?" Nala asked, worried.

"He'll wake up soon." Vitani answered. "He'll be back to the way he was." She set him down.

"Vitani, do you want to come back to the jungle?" Kulaani asked.

"I do..." Vitani answered, "but I can't. My mom said we have to stay here."

"Okay." Kulaani said. "I guess I'll come live here then." He looked at Nala and the others. "They're always coming to me for help anyway, so I might as well stay here." He turned to leave. "I'll be back later. I have to tell my dad I'll be living here." With that, Kulaani left.

Vitani turned to Nala. "Uh... Sorry about stealing your boyfriend and trying to kill you." she told Nala.

"Um... That's okay... I guess..." Nala said.

Simba started to wake up. "Oh... What happened?" he asked as he stood up.

"I'll tell you later." Nala said. "We have someone new joining the pride."

"Who?" Simba asked.

"Kulaani." Nala answered. "Now, let's all go back to the den. It's time to relax a little." All the cubs went back to the den.

* * *

**A/N: So, Vitani was Kulaani's girlfriend, and it looks like she is again. Good thing their problem solver will be living with them now, it'll be much easier to get his help. This story will be wrapped up either later today or tomarrow. Until then, Please Review! Thank You!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back! Here's the last chapter! This is just a wrap up chapter, so it's going to be really short. I hope you like it! Please Review! :)**

**TLKLover1212: That is an excellent question...**

**Jennarei: Yes, Uzuri helping Nala was unexpected, but Nala did help save her life so, she kinda owed her a favor.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: He's Back**

After being gone a few hours, Kulaani walked into the den at Pride Rock. "I convinced my dad to let me stay." he said as he walked in.

"Okay." Simba answered. "My dad said it would be fine to."

"Well, it's starting to get late and I'm exausted." Tora said.

"So am I." Kora added.

"I think we're all tired." Nala said. "Let's just all go to sleep." All the cubs said goodnight to each other and went off to sleep... but what they didn't know that a danger awaited the Pridelands...

* * *

"Is it time?" the dark gold cub with golden eyes asked.

"Yes, Sora." Scar answered. "The Pridelands will soon be ours." Scar heard laughing behind him. He turned and sawthree hyenas. "You three, get the rest of the hyenas ready, we take the Pridelands tomarrow."

"Yes, Scar." Shaenzi said as she, Banzai, and Ed walked away.

Scar turned his attention back to Sora. "Remember, Sora, do not kill unless I say so."

"What about the prince and his stupid friends?" Sora asked. "They must be taken care of."

"If you must." Scar answered. "Just make sure it doesn't leave a mess. Now, when we get there, you'll know what to do, right?"

"Yes." Sora answered. "No problem."

"Excellent." Scar said. "The Pridelands will be ours..."

The only thing running throught Sora's mind was revenge. He wanted Simba and his friends dead... Well, maybe not Nala, he kind of liked her. _They'll be sorry for what they did to me. _Sora thought to himself. _They all think I'm dead, but they're going to be in for a big surprise..._

* * *

**A/N: Sora's back and this time, Scar's in on it too. The next story will present the toughest challenge yet for the cubs. It may end up being longer than my other stories. The point is this will be the most important story yet. Chapter 1 will be up tomarrow!**

**Go Team USA!**


End file.
